Forever
by LadySnowTheStark
Summary: Miserable and cold, Anastasia is forced to train young girls at Biovolt Abbey or else see the man she loves die. Drug-addled, Kai gives in to the demands of his friends and moves back to Moscow to check into rehab. He knows his friends and Bitbeast are keeping watch over him; he doesn't expect someone else to be. Just when they've both decided to give up, has forever finally begun?
1. Chapter 1

**Just trying this out, I already have another Beyblade story that I'm very attached to but this one will follow the one-shot type format of my other story, "Healers & Their Ways", which is of course based on The Chronicles of Narnia and is an Edmund/OC story.**

**The plot is complicated, there's a lot of suspense, I'm not very regular with updates but I couldn't resist putting this up. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You don't buy enough food," reprimanded Nikolai as he put the carton of milk into a carry-on bag. "You can't last anything you buy here for more than a week, I'm sure."

"I only come home on weekends," smiled Anya. "I can bet I'm still stronger than your son though."

"I always did wonder what it is you do," Nikolai squinted up at her curiously. He was old and grey, but his eyes were brighter than hers and his hands never faltered as he wrote out a receipt for her purchases. Anya smiled warmly and thanked him in Russian, avoiding his question. His eyes twinkled merrily as he waved her out of his store.

December was cold, but it was one of those rare, sunny days that had made her forgo her usual hat and gloves. She knew it wasn't wise; it had been three years since the media frenzy surrounding her, but she could easily be spotted. She couldn't help it though; her bare hands weren't freezing and she was sure she would survive the short walk to the bus stop.

Her dark hair fell into her eyes gently as the wind picked up speed. The only available seat on the bus stop was taken up by a young girl and next to her lay a magazine, obviously abandoned. Anya picked it up and rested her bag on the available space. Idly, she scanned the headlines. It was an American gossip magazine. She hadn't seen one in months. Curiously, she opened it and flipped through the various articles until she came to the sports section. What she saw there made her bite her lip and fold the magazine shut immediately.

_I have to put it down_, she said to herself firmly. _I have to stop doing this to myself. _

_Anastasia_, Vera's voice was quiet in her head. _You are not showing me what you saw._

_I can't keep doing this, Vera._

_As you wish_, was all Vera said. Anya squeezed her eyes shut as the bus pulled up in front of her. When she boarded it, the magazine was still tightly clutched in her hand.

**_Beyblade star goes AWOL: has he finally seen the light?  
_**_Teen heartthrob and beyblade sensation Kai Hiwatari has been off the scene for a while, ever since his legendary breakdown in front of the paparazzi when questioned about the disappearance of his then-girlfriend, Anastasia Nikol. Following his verbal and physical abuse of various media personnel, Hiwatari went underground and only showed up for practices when threatened with expulsion from his team. Now, new information has surfaced regarding his whereabouts. It seems the troubled 21 year old has taken a break from beyblading and gone AWOL. Not even his closest friends are aware of his whereabouts, and while that fact should be disturbing enough, it seems that many of his teammates have followed suit. Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Tala Valkov, Ray Kon and Daichi Sumeragi, to name a few, have not been in contact with their superiors at the BBA for over a month._

Anya sighed as she shut the magazine again, unceremoniously stuffing it into her bag of food. She felt like screaming. The bus lurched to a stop and a quick glance outside showed that she still had forty minutes before she had to get off. Folding her arms, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

It had been three years, five months and exactly thirteen days since she had stepped out of that hotel room. She remembered everything leading up to that day. Kai had fallen asleep next to her; as a rule, he avoided doing that. They had been dating, for lack of a better word, for well over eight months, but he had his rules and she had hers. When they had ended up sharing a hotel room at one of the BBA's various exhibition matches in Tokyo, things had started to get serious. Anya didn't bother to repress the sudden flashback. Instead, she welcomed it.

_"Stop reading."_

_"No."_

_"You're doing it so I leave."_

_"I didn't ask you to leave."_

_"You're not even looking at me."_

_"I can't read if I look at you."_

_"You can't read if you talk to me either."_

_"You're not making sense."_

_"Kai!" Anastasia glared and snatched the book out of his hands. Mahogany met blue as their eyes locked and Kai raised an eyebrow._

_"Anastasia, give me my book back."_

_"I don't even know why you like this one," Anastasia ignored him and lay on her back, holding the paperback above her head. _War and Peace _was Kai's favorite book and normally she thought the fact that he was a reader was completely adorable but today it irked her._

_"Why do you always have a problem with my taste?"_

_"Because you only read stuff that involves death and war," said Anastasia matter-of-factly._

_"That's life, Anna."_

_"It shouldn't have to be," the use of her nickname had caused her anger to diminish. Unwillingly, she held his book out to him._

_Kai sighed and lay down next to her. Gently, he lowered her arm and took the book from her hands. Anastasia rolled her eyes and made to get up, but he put the book on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, securely holding her back against his chest._

_"Happy now?" he murmured into her hair._

_She refused to melt. "Hardly. I'm sleepy."_

_"So sleep."_

_"That would involve moving."_

_"Anna," Kai huffed and poked her side. "You can sleep here."_

_"And you'll sleep in my room?"_

_"Why?" she felt him shift behind her and suddenly the room was in darkness. He had switched off the lamp. "There's plenty of space here."_

_"Isn't this against your principles?"_

_Kai snorted. "You've corrupted my principles, not that I had any to begin with."_

_"Don't be mean to yourself. You refused to spend the night with me until now."_

_"Not because I didn't want to," his breath was hot against her skin. "Because the last time I did, I slept until ten in the morning."_

_"Oh yeah," Anastasia giggled. "That was so cute. You wouldn't even wake up when I tickled you."_

_"Stop calling me cute, you incorrigible minx."_

_"I'll call you what I want."_

_"I think its time you shut up."_

_"Make me, Hiwatari."_

_"With pleasure."_

Anya snapped out of her daydream as the bus stopped again. This was her stop. Hurriedly, she tucked her hair behind her ear and picked up her bag, quickly making her way to the exit. She didn't notice the redheaded man two seats behind her eyeing her carefully. Nor did she notice his friend, the dark haired Chinese man. In fact, she was so caught up in getting home before she burst into tears that she didn't even hear the third man with navy blue hair quietly murmur, "That's Anna, no doubt about it."

**!**

Kai kept his gaze fixed on the burning fire as he counted backwards from ten. Next to him, Kenny looked like he wanted to run away and Daichi was white as a ghost. Max was relatively calm; in the back of his mind, Kai was impressed at his teammate's ability to keep his cool. However, the rest of his friends were another story. Tala looked ready to kill, Tyson was red in the face and Ray had his hands balled into fists. Internally, Kai winced. The last time Ray had punched him he had almost dislocated his jaw.

"Kai," Tala was speaking. Tala usually did most of the talking concerning his problem. "We all get that its not easy to overcome addiction, and we know it took a lot for you to even agree to get help. But was throwing the rug into the fire really necessary?"

Kai shrugged. He didn't bother to answer. What could he say? _I burned the rug because its the same color as her eyes? _There was no point.

"Sorry," he managed to say. It was hard. He hadn't had so many people around him in months. It had taken them over two years to schedule an intervention, and he hated them for it but at the same time he was grateful, though he couldn't understand why.

"Don't worry about it," it was Max who spoke. "Why don't you go out and get some air?"

Kai didn't move.

"Okay, we're going to go check out the facility," Ray broke the silence. "Chief, you and Daichi should stay back. Kai, buddy, you going to be okay here?"

Kai shrugged. When his friends left, he got up from the sofa and made his way to the balcony of the apartment his friends had insisted on renting. He didn't bother with a coat, but as he passed by, Kenny held out the jacket that he had thrown onto the sofa as soon as they had walked in. Kai took it.

The cold air helped clear his head, but it also brought back memories. He had grown up in Moscow; Anna had always talked about coming here with him. He suppressed a smile; they had talked about a lot of things.

_"You run way too fast," panted Anastasia as they finally stopped. Gasping for air, she rested her palms on her knees and doubled over, breathing deeply._

_Kai grinned and pulled on a lock of hair that had escaped from her ponytail. "I told you I train hard."_

_"Its not like I don't," she persisted. "But this was above average, Kai. Why aren't you tired?"_

_"I was going slow for you," he teased. She glared at him and promptly sat down on the sandy beach in one fluid movement. Chuckling, Kai joined her._

_"You don't have to tone down your training. I can handle it," Anastasia's tone was icy._

_"Are you sure?" he was pushing it, but he couldn't help it. Her eyes were glinting ferociously and her tanned legs were folded under her; she was a gorgeous picture. Without waiting for her answer, Kai reached over and gave her a kiss, intending for it to be short. However, his hands gripped her waist almost automatically until she was practically on his lap. When he pulled back, her face was pink._

_"I hate it when you do that," she mumbled, resting her hand against her face as if to shield it._

_"You hate it when I kiss you?"_

_"Only in public," she stressed. "You know those cameras follow us everywhere."_

_"We're in another continent and its six a.m."_

_"They're always watching."_

_"Let them."_

_"I get a call from my sister every time I make a headline and you _know _I can only handle her about once a month."_

_"She's fine, Anna."_

_"She acts like my mom."_

_Kai shrugged. "Tell her it bothers you."_

_"She doesn't listen."_

_"Make her. You do it to me all the time."_

_Anastasia rolled her eyes. "You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to take my crap."_

_ "I take your crap because you're annoying," Anastasia raised an eyebrow. Kai resisted the urge to laugh and gave her a quick kiss, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm kidding. I love you," he murmured quietly. "So does your sister. Talk to her. I don't like seeing you upset."_

_Anastasia snorted even as she slipped her hand into Kai's. "Yeah, sure. You just hate to hear me whine."_

_"That too," Kai grinned and reached in for another kiss. Anastasia promptly turned her face so he caught the side of her nose instead of her lips. He frowned._

_"Sorry, babe. No PDA when we're in my town," she said teasingly. Kai rolled his eyes and stood up. Sensing he was more than a little annoyed, Anastasia's face fell. "You promised we wouldn't fight," she chided gently._

_Kai sighed. "We're not fighting. Don't worry about it, Anna."_

_"You never do, of course I will," she muttered. Taking his hand, she got up from the ground and they made their way towards his car. Halfway there, Anastasia stopped._

_"I think I have a rock in my shoe," she frowned. "I don't even know if that's possible."_

_"Its not," Kai tugged on her hand. "Lets get to the car and you can see what it is."_

_"No, its really bugging me," she sighed. "You go on, I'll-"_

_"Shut up, Anna."_

_"Kai, its hurting me."_

_He sighed. "Okay. Come on," he turned around and patted his shoulder. "I'll give you a lift."_

_Hesitantly, he felt her hand rest against his back. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, effortlessly slinging her onto his back. He heard her giggle as her arms locked around his neck. "You're so cute," her voice was soft in his ear. "I love you."_

"Kai?"

Max's voice abruptly snapped him out of his daydream. Blinking quickly, Kai turned around. Something in his expression must have given away his thoughts because Max's eyes were sympathetic as he hovered near the door. "Tatiana's calling. She wanted to talk to you."

He blinked. "Yeah, sure," Kai held out his hand. Max handed him his cell phone and closed the door of the balcony, giving him some privacy. Kai sighed and held the phone to his ear. "Hey."

"How's my favourite little brother?" Tatiana sounded cheerful. She always sounded cheerful. Kai had met her at the police station the day Anna had disappeared. He had known she existed, but he hadn't thought she would come so fast. Tatiana was seven years older than Anastasia, and in every way her sister's opposite. But she had grown fond of him, even though Kai knew his habits disappointed her. She liked calling every other week, usually catching him by surprise, but it was never unwelcome. Kai had quickly realized that she needed someone to talk to almost as much as he did. He would never admit to anyone how much he enjoyed her treatment of him, as though he were just a misguided child. She had recommended the facility he was going to, and Kai hadn't even bothered to object.

"I'm getting there. How are you?"

"Oh, you know me, little brother. Stuck in the glamorous world of crime," her voice was dry. She was a photographer for some hotshot newspaper in the UK. "Max tells me you burnt a rug. Care to elaborate? I'm sure I share your hate for ugly decor."

Kai snorted. "It was a very pretty colour," he hesitated before saying the next sentence. "It was blue."

"Ah," Tatiana's tone shifted from dry to indifferent, showing she understood his meaning. "Well, speaking for myself, I like to admire a pretty carpet. Keep that flat upright for me; I may surprise you one of these days."

"You're always welcome here."

"Oh, I know," her tone shifted back to cheerful. "Well, I have a bunch of pictures to develop and a boyfriend that's incredibly jealous. Keep your phone on, kiddo. I'll call soon."

"Yeah."

"Bye, Kai."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

_Anastasia rolled her eyes at Kai's pacing. "What is the matter with you?"_

_"Nothing," he didn't stop walking. Huffing, she grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she stood on tip toe and looked him square in the eye. Apparently satisfied with what she saw, she let him go and sat down on the sofa. Kai rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "What the hell, Anna?"_

_"Well, you're not embarrassed of me, so I'd say that's a good sign," her tone was conversational as she flipped through her book idly._

_Kai sat down next to her and plucked the book from her hands. "Excuse me?"_

_"Look, I get it," she folded her arms across her chest and turned to look at him. Her smile was comforting. "I know your friends mean a lot to you, even though you refuse to acknowledge that. So, if you have a problem with me meeting them or if you think its too soon, I really don't mind."_

_Kai frowned. "What did I do to make you think that?"_

_"Nothing, I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this," Anastasia shrugged. "We can spend the day here or at the park or with your friends, it makes no difference to me. I'm dating you, not anyone else."_

_Kai blinked in confusion. "You want to meet them, right?"_

_"Of course I do, but its not like it has to be now."_

_"I want it to be now," he reached for her hand and tugged it until she was closer to him. "I'm not nervous about them meeting you, Anna. They're going to love you."_

_"Oh," she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears._

_Kai watched her shrewdly. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"_

_"No. We should go now, its getting late," she stood up and held out her hand. "Come on, hot stuff. I'm driving your car."_

_Kai rolled his eyes and stood up, taking her hand as they headed for the door. "Are you dating me for me, or my car?"_

_Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Definitely the car. What a stupid question."_

_Kai rolled his eyes. "Thanks."_

_"You're welcome. You're cute too, so I guess it's a bonus," Anastasia shrugged. Kai stared at her incredulously for a second until they reached his car. She turned around, gave him a wicked smile and swiped his car keys from his pocket. Without waiting, she unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat. "Lets go!"_

_Kai opened the passenger side door, too amused to argue. Anastasia tapped her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently as she waited. Kai grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop fidgeting. She gave him an odd look._

_"You're the one who's nervous," he stated. Lips twitching, he bent forward and kissed her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" he murmured into her ear._

_ Anastasia looked away. "Why would I be nervous?"_

_"I don't know why, but I know you are," Kai took the keys from her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong, Anna."_

_Anastasia shrugged. "I'm not nervous. I'm just… intimidated."_

_"By my teammates?"_

_"No, Kai. By your friends."_

_"What's the difference?"_

_"You won't get it," sighed Anastasia. "Give me the keys, let's just go."_

_This time, he didn't argue. Wordlessly, Anastasia started the car and they made their way towards Tyson's dojo. Fifteen minutes later, she turned off the engine and folded her arms across her chest, sighing heavily._

_"Hey," Kai tugged on a lock of her hair. "We can bail on this any time you want, okay?"_

_Anastasia rolled her eyes. "I don't want to bail, Kai."_

_"Can you please tell me what you want?"_

_She sighed. "I want them to like me."_

_Kai rolled his eyes. "They don't need to like you."_

_"Their opinion-"_

_"-makes no difference. They don't like me half the time."_

_Anastasia turned to face him. Her eyes glinted in annoyance. "You don't need them to like me, Kai, but I _want_ them to like me. I've never dated someone long enough to actually want to meet the people that are important to them. I don't know how I'm supposed to act and you're really not helping."_

_Kai looked at her wordlessly for a few seconds, his gaze hard. Without speaking, he opened the door and got out of the car. Anastasia blinked at his abrupt departure and turned to open her own door, but he beat her to it. As she got out of the car, he took her hand. She gave him a look. "Don't you dare-"_

_He cut her off, bending down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Anastasia melted, internally hating herself for giving in. She should never resist him; it made no sense to her, but it was actually impossible to avoid giving in to what Kai wanted. She had dreaded meeting his friends and family and had made up a million excuses to present to him if he ever asked her. Of course, it had been useless; the minute he had mentioned the fact that Tala hadn't shut up about her and the guys wanted to meet her, she had blindly agreed. He didn't know how anxious she was to please, probably because she had never shown that side of her. However, when she felt his fingers entwine with hers as he pulled back and kissed her gently on the cheek, she couldn't help but smile. A low wolf whistle from inside the house caused Kai to chuckle and Anastasia to blush scarlet._

_"This is a no PDA zone!" came a voice from inside. It was Tala. He sounded far too amused. "Either get a room or get inside, you two."_

_Anastasia buried her face into Kai's chest as he continued to laugh quietly. "What a way to make an impression," she muttered self-consciously._

_"Tala already knows you."_

_"I bet he wasn't the only one watching."_

_Kai tugged on a lock of her hair again. It was his favourite pastime. "I love you and nothing anyone says will change it. That's all that matters."_

_Anastasia smiled. "Let's stick to that when this thing is over too, shall we?"_

_"Deal," he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her towards the doorway. Anastasia hesitated. "What now?"_

_"Nothing," she shrugged and squeezed his hand. "I love you too, by the way. Just saying."_

_Kai snorted. "You can drive my car back home, Anna."_

_"Who says that's what I wanted?"_

_"That's _always _what you want."_

_"Wrong," she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I want you too."_

_"You already have me."_

_"I better have you when this shindig is over, Hiwatari."_

_"Crash my car and we're over."_

_Anastasia laughed as the door opened and a girl with brown hair peeked out. "Noted."_


End file.
